Guillotine
"What's this for?" -'Last words of' Madame du Barry The guillotine is a device designed for carrying out executions by decapitation. It consists of a tall upright frame in which a weighted and angled blade is raised to the top and suspended. The condemned person is secured at the bottom of the frame, with his or her neck held directly below the blade. The blade is then released, to fall swiftly and sever the head from the body. The device is best known for its use in France. Invention On 10 October 1789, Doctor Joseph-Ignace Guillotin, a French physician, stood before the National Assembly and proposed the following six articles in favour of the reformation of capital punishment: *Article 1: All offences of the same kind will be punished by the same type of punishment irrespective of the rank or status of the guilty party. *Article 2: Whenever the Law imposes the death penalty, irrespective of the nature of the offence, the punishment shall be the same: decapitation, effected by means of a simple mechanism. *Article 3: The punishment of the guilty party shall not bring discredit upon or discrimination against his family. *Article 4: No one shall reproach a citizen with any punishment imposed on one of his relatives. Such offenders shall be publicly reprimanded by a judge. *Article 5: The condemned person's property shall not be confiscated. *Article 6: At the request of the family, the corpse of the condemned man shall be returned to them for burial and no reference to the nature of death shall be registered. Sensing the growing discontent, Louis XVI banned the use of the breaking wheel. In 1791, as the French Revolution progressed, the National Assembly researched a new method to be used on all condemned people regardless of class. Their concerns contributed to the idea that the purpose of capital punishment was simply to end life rather than to inflict pain. Refinement A committee was formed under Antoine Louis, physician to the King and Secretary to the Academy of Surgery. Joseph-Ignace Guillotin was also on the committee. The group was influenced by the Italian Mannaia (or Mannaja), the Scottish Maiden and the Halifax Gibbet, which was fitted with an axe head weighing 7 pounds 12 ounces (3.5 kg). While these prior instruments usually crushed the neck or used blunt force to take off a head, devices also usually used a crescent blade and a lunette (a hinged two part yoke to immobilize the victim's neck). Laquiante, an officer of the Strasbourg criminal court, made a design for a beheading machine and employed Tobias Schmidt, a German engineer and harpsichord maker, to construct a prototype. Antoine Louis is also credited with the design of the prototype. An apocryphal story claims that King Louis XVI (an amateur locksmith) recommended that a triangular blade with a beveled edge be used instead of a crescent blade, but it was Schmidt who suggested placing a straight blade at a 45 degree angle. The first execution by guillotine was performed on disgraced foreign minister Armand Marc on 25 May 1792. The machine was successful as it was considered a humane form of execution, contrasting with the methods used in pre-revolutionary France. In France, before the guillotine, members of the nobility were beheaded with a sword or axe, which typically took at least two blows to kill the condemned, while commoners were usually hanged, a form of death that could take minutes or longer. Other more gruesome methods of executions were also used, such as the wheel or burning at the stake. In the case of decapitation, it also sometimes took repeated blows to sever the head completely, and it was also very likely that the condemned would slowly bleed to death before the head could be fully severed. The condemned or their family would sometimes pay the executioner to ensure that the blade was sharp, to achieve a quick and relatively painless death. The guillotine was thus perceived to deliver an immediate death without risk of suffocation. Furthermore, having only one method of civil execution was seen as an expression of equality among citizens. How to: Self-Guillotine First Step: Place your head in the half-circle of the board, make sure that there is a crowd of spectators watching.? Second Step: Slide the other semi-circle plank into place, until you get a square board with a circular hole, with your head in it. (You may need help with this.) Ask a priest to give you your last rites, or don't if you don't want them. Or maybe you're an atheist, I don't know. Then, take the rope with the blade attached to it, Hold the rope fast and tug it until the blade is elevated to the top of the device. Third Step: After the rites and final goodbye, the next thing you should do is have a nice day smile on your face. Then release the rope. The blade wont reach you for another 1.2 seconds, during that time you can say your last words while your body on, but I doubt you can do that. What you can do is rethink your life, or have it flash before your eyes. Final step: After your head has fallen off into the basket, you have about thirty seconds before you become unconscious, followed by death. Ask the executioner to show your head to the crowd, to prove that you're pretty much a goner. No promises.